


Consequences

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [31]
Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, grumpy Luc, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Oliver does something unforgiveable way too early in the morning.Last Day of Inktober (Crawl)
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Consequences

It seemed that my usual fool proof tactic for keeping Oliver in bed had failed me today. Normally it was enough if I just octopussed him tight while sleeping. He had no chance to get out of bed without me waking up from it.

Waking up on a Saturday morning without him in bed was simple and plain just unacceptable and something I had worked very hard on avoiding for the last couple of months. Hence my refined octopussing-technique.

I got out of bed reluctantly. What good was staying in late if the one person you wanted to nuzzle and cuddle wasn’t there? Might as well crawl out of the den and face the day at the asscrack of dawn to see what Oliver was up to. Not that it really was that early but with us falling asleep late last night it certainly felt like it.

My nose led me downstairs, an enticing scent wafting from the kitchen. My mood lightened a bit at the thought that Oliver might have prepared breakfast already and that this was the reason he had just cruelly abandoned me to be all alone and cold in bed. It was really the only acceptable excuse.

Completely ignoring the second plate sitting on the table across from Oliver, I beelined towards him and plastered myself over him, with my arse half in his lap, half hanging in the air before nuzzling his morning stubble.

“Lucien, while I do appreciate this, I would also like to eat my breakfast, possibly with some range of motion.”

“Oh shut up, you left bed early, you have to bear the consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Join the [Alexis Hall Discord fan server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK) where we like to talk about his books and the wonderful characters in them.


End file.
